<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rings by happygowriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696164">Rings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting'>happygowriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, F x M Smut, F/M, Fingering, Rio, Smut, f x m sex, manny montana - Freeform, rio (good girls) - Freeform, rio is a god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still new to writing Rio so please be kind.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rio (Good Girls) / Reader, Rio (Good Girls)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still new to writing Rio so please be kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The light glinting off of the metal is one of the first things you notice. A move of his hand and your eyes are drawn to the rings that Rio wore on his fingers. It wasn’t often he did, so you always noticed when he decided to. Lips sinking into your bottom lip as your eyes follow his hand, mind filling with the most filthy thoughts as you think about the last time he wore those rings. You squeeze your thighs, trying to find some friction between your legs because you can fill yourself growing wet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rio notices, of course he does, he always notices everything. He doesn’t waver in his explanation but he gives you a look that you could only describe as pure sin. His eyes dark, a hinting of what was to come next, he flicks his tongue out, the tip running across his lips because he knows that single move drives you fucking wild and you have to bite your lip harder to keep from moaning out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he gives you the singal - a slight tilt of his head, his eyes darting off to the side - and you sneak away, not even sure of the excuse you mumble because you’re so overcome with the need that you feel for him. It was unfair how much of a hold he had over you, how much a single look could soak your panties and make you think about all of the ways that he could fuck you up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You exchange a look with him as you pass him, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before he followed you. Not glancing back you make your way to the bathroom, slipping inside and it takes all of your willpower to not slip your hand into your panties and start to touch yourself. You would wait for him. You could wait the few moments it would take him to make his way in here and it would be worth the wait, it was always worth the wait when it was with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You lean against the counter, squeezing your thighs together because you were so turned on that you were starting to feel desperate. Your body was hot, nipples hard and showing through your dress and if you could think straight maybe you’d be ashamed that all it took was a couple of rings and a look to make you like this, but your mind was fuzzy and all that you cared about right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally the door knob turned and the door pushed open, Rio walking in a moment later. He shuts it and you hear the click of the lock before he turns to you. He doesn’t say a word as he walks over to you, a man of few words but it still drives you crazy. Stopping in front of you he leans forward, placing his hands on the counter so that he has you caged in. Your breath stutters, hitching and stopping for a moment because you feel unsure of what is going to happen even though the two of you have done this dance before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans forward and brushes his lips against yours. It’s a tease and he knows it, his lips sliding against yours but not firm enough to give you anything that you want, not yet, he always made you wait for it. You feel one of his hands move from the counter and lift up the hem of your dress. Fingers brush against your skin, leaving goosebumps behind, as he pushes it further up and finally you feel his fingers brush against your panties. You spread your legs more, a needy whine falling from your red painted lips, a plea for him to give you what you need. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slips a single finger beneath your panties and lets it glide along your folds, a deep chuckle feeling your ear as he feels just how wet you are for me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn mama, you’re already soaking, this all for me?” He leans forward and bites your shoulder and a gasp falls from your lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it is.” You manage to say as you feel him grab a hold of your panties and rip them from your body. So that was the mood he was in, not that you were going to complain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles and runs two of his fingers through your folds, pulling more noises from your lips. He doesn’t have to try very hard to make you weak and moan for him. You feel his fingers slide between your folds, pausing at your clit, he rolls it between the two fingers and plays with the sensitive bud. He knows just how much you’re enjoying it by the way your pussy clenches around his fingers and the sounds that fall from your lips. He slides his fingers down your pussy and pushes them into you, finally giving you what you want.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly pushed his fingers deep into you and it’s only a few moments before you feel the cool metal of the rings that were on his fingers. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is, to feel his rings as he fingers you but it’s turned into a guilty pleasure of yours that he knows all too well. His lips brush your shoulder as he kisses along your shoulder and up your neck. He bites at your pulse point, sucking on it gently, before he nips at your ear, tugging on it gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your pussy is just eating me up, been thinking about me for a while, haven’t you?” His voice is soft, sending shivers down your spin as your rock your hips against his fingers, fucking yourself on them. There are no words for you to say, because they’re lost in the mix of whimpers and moans that he makes you make.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He adds a third finger and you feel impossibly full and it’s just how you like it. He curls his fingers, brushing against your g-spot and making your toes curl in the ways that only he can. He fingers you until your moans are a gasp of breath and your legs are shaking and you’re right on the edge of cumming. When he knows that you can barely hold on he pulls his fingers from you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rio, please.” You whine because that’s just unfair. He smirks at you and presses his wet fingers to your lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, ma, you’re going to cum on my cock.” He murmurs, his hands dropping to his pants. He undoes the belt, the metal clicking together and pushes them down, along with his boxers, just enough so that his cock bobs free. He wraps a hand around himself and strokes himself a few times before he pushes your dress up and spreads your legs open enough for him to step in between.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He teases the head of his cock along your folds, using your juices to make his cock wet. He leans forward and presses a firm kiss to your lips as he pushes his cock into you and finally gives you what you’ve been craving all day long. You let out a soft sigh, your body reacting to his. You can’t help but lift one of your legs and wrap it around his waist so that you can pull his body closer to yours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Rio…” You breath out as he starts to move, his cock pushing in and out of you. He was thick and big, his cock was perfect for you, always making you feel the best anyone ever made you feel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs a hold of your leg and holds it to his body, using it to keep you pulled tight to his body as he fucks you. His other hand slides up your body and wraps around your throat, squeezing just the right amount for you to feel his rings against your throat and to cut off your breathing. It’s just what you need, the final push, that sends you over the edge. Your core floods with heat and you tighten around him, cumming hard with a gasp of his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls you forward and slams his lips against yours, his hips still moving until a grunt falls from his lips and you feel him cum deep inside of you. It’s satisfying and fulfilling. You let out a sigh as your body relaxes, finally getting what you had been wanting all morning. Rio pulls out of you, fixing your dress and cleaning his cock off before he tucks himself back into his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Back to business.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>